The Slumber Party And Confessions
by Oy-with-the-poodles
Summary: It's Lizzie's birthday and Miranda is sleeping over. During a game of Truth or Dare they both admitt who their secret crush is. And it's the same guy! Please keep all reviews G rated! Chapter 2 uploaded!
1. Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Lizzie McGuire show.

AN/ Gordo is fifteen, Miranda is fourteen about to turn fifteen, and Lizzie is going to turn fifteen in the story. I don't know when Lizzie's birthday is, but in my story it's January tenth. =D

"Hey Miranda, my birthday is coming up, and I was wondering if you wanted to have a sleep over?" Lizzie asked

"Lizzie, I know your birthday is coming up! I already have your present picked out. I already asked my mom if I could come to a sleep over at your house, because you always invite me to sleep over! Yeah I'll come." Miranda said.

"Coolly! My birthday is on the…" Lizzie began.

"Tenth. January tenth! Friday night. Lizzie, I know when your birthday is!" Miranda exclaimed.

"Okay." Lizzie said walking to her locker, and putting her books away.

It was the end of the school day.

Gordo met them at the bus stop. "Hey guys. What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing." Lizzie said looking down, so that the pink flush making it's way up her cheeks wouldn't be visible. Her cheeks burned hot with embarrassment despite the chilly January air. That had been happening a lot lately. She had been flushed and embarrassed around him for the past few weeks. 

She had figured out why last night while tossing and turning in her bed while thinking about Gordo.

She liked him.

There was no doubt about it.

Finally, she felt the heat on her cheeks lessen, so she looked up only to find Gordo and Miranda giving her strange looks.

"Lizzie, are you okay?" Miranda asked concerned.

"Of course. Why?" she asked.

"Because, you look like you have a fever." Miranda stated.

Oops! She had looked up to soon. She was still blushing.

"I, I'm fine." She tripped over her words.

"Whatever you say." Miranda said climbing onto the bus that had just pulled up.

Lizzie glanced at Gordo.

He was staring at her intently.

"Gordo, quit staring at me! I'm fine!" she demanded getting flustered all over again.

"Oookay." He said uncertainly.

"Gordo, we're gonna miss the bus!" Lizzie said climbing the bus steps, and sitting next to Miranda.

Gordo sat behind them. "Are you having a party for your birthday this year, Lizzie?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I'm thinking of just having my family and you and Miranda. No big deal. No muss, no fuss. Just a couple of friends and a whole lot a junk food and movies. Miranda's sleeping over." Lizzie grinned. She couldn't believe she was turning fifteen in two days! "Miranda, do you and Gordo want to come over and help me plan?"  
  


"Sure" they both said.

"Coolly!" Lizzie replied.

They arrived at Lizzie's house thirty minutes later.

When they were inside Lizzie grabbed her special birthday issue magazine and sat down on the couch.

Mrs. McGuire called Miranda and Gordo's parents, and got an okay for them to be there.

She opened it and started skimming through the pages.

Items were encircled in red ink.

Lizzie explained that these were things that she wanted for her birthday party.

Miranda gasped when she saw a moon shaped piñata circled.

"For the slumber party!" Lizzie replied.

"Okay." Miranda said.

Lizzie birthday came quickly after that.

The day of the party Miranda and Gordo came with gifts that they set on the present table for later.

Lizzie would open their presents later that night after Gordo went home.

The party went off without a hitch.

Later that night:

"Okay. Lizzie, Truth or Dare?" Miranda asked tossing a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

"Whoa! Truth or Dare already?" Lizzie asked.

"Come on, Lizzie! The slumber party started an hour ago! Now, Truth or Dare?" she asked again.

"Truth." Lizzie stated.

"Okay." Miranda said scooting closer to Lizzie. "Who is your secret crush?"

Lizzie gulped. "Umm. Let's play another game shall we?"

"No! Who is your secret crush?" Miranda demanded.

"I'm not telling!" Lizzie said.

"How about if I tell you mine at the same time?" she asked.

Lizzie thought about it. Miranda was her best friend. Lizzie could tell her anything. "Okay. On the count of three, 1,2,3!" Lizzie counted.

"Gordo!" they said in unison.

AN/ Did you like it? Should I continue? Please send a review and let me know! Please keep all reviews G rated! With no bleeped out with stars, or implied cuss words! Thanks! =D


	2. Going Home

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Lizzie McGuire show.

I own nothing pertaining to the Ever After movie.

I own nothing pertaining to The Princess Diaries movie.

"What?" Miranda demanded.

"What do you mean what? What about you? You like Gordo?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes! How long have you liked Gordo?" Miranda wanted to know.

"For the last few months. What about you?" Lizzie told her.

"For about the same." Miranda said.

"So, what are we going to do about it?" Lizzie asked.

Miranda shrugged, "I don't know."

Mrs. McGuire walked in, "Hi, girls!" 

"Hi, Mrs. McGuire." Miranda said.

"Hey, mom." Lizzie nodded.

"What's going on?" Mrs. McGuire asked.

"Just talking." Lizzie said.

Lizzie half glared at Miranda for a moment.

"Okay, I'm just passing thru." Mrs. McGuire said.

"Okay. Night, mom." Lizzie replied.

"Goodnight, girls," she said.

Lizzie sighed, "What do you want to do now?"

"We could break the piñata," Miranda said hopping off the couch.

"Okay." Lizzie followed Miranda to where it was set up.

Lizzie handed the bat to Miranda, "You go first."

Miranda took it, and Lizzie blind folded her.

Lizzie spun her three times, and stepped back.

Miranda took a forceful swing, knocking all of candy out of it.

"Good hit." Lizzie commented.

"Well, I had a lot of incentive." Miranda said, picking candy off the floor.

"Why don't we take all the candy, put it in a bowl, and watch a movie?" Lizzie asked.

"Fine." Miranda shrugged, and put the candy in a bowl.

Lizzie grabbed the movie, and put it in.

It was the movie Ever After.

As the story line progressed, they both started getting uneasy.

The story was about a struggle between two stepsisters, and one of them ends up living happily ever after, but one doesn't.

Miranda frowned, "Do have anymore movies?"

"Umm, what about The Princess Diaries?" Lizzie asked.

"Fine." Miranda said.

Lizzie put it in, and settled back to watch the movie.

This time it was Lizzie who frowned.

The movie was about one girl who chooses between two guys.

"How about we just go to sleep? It's late." Lizzie said, turning off the television.

"Fine." Miranda said.

"Is that all you can say? That's all you've said in the last hour." Lizzie sighed.

"You got a problem with that?" Miranda demanded.

"Yes, I do." Lizzie said.

"I'm going home!" Miranda hollered, grabbing her stuff.

"You need a ride. Call your mom. I'll wake my mom up. If you haven't." Lizzie replied.

"Fine."

"Fine!" Lizzie said.

AN/ You like? Please click that review button, right down there, and leave me a review. Please keep all G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words. Thanks! =D


End file.
